<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF14同人】伊修加德的悲伤与希望 （光美丽） by Murasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936363">【FF14同人】伊修加德的悲伤与希望 （光美丽）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa'>Murasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14；最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 工地野战；蒙眼轮奸；语言侮辱；强制口交；</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>痞子工头光x爱美丽<br/>天雷文  OOC  无下限  慎入<br/>Tip：工地野战、蒙眼轮奸、语言侮辱、强制口交</p><p>伊修加德重建任务开启后，光呆对艾默里克进行了报复——</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光之战士x艾默里克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF14同人】伊修加德的悲伤与希望 （光美丽）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天穹街的建设决定是艾默里克亲手批准下去的，但这项工作在交给了艾因哈特家的小少爷弗朗塞尔负责之后，他便没有再过多的关注细节，只是大约知道些许进程。身为议长的他有着许多繁忙的工作，伊修加德百废待兴，国内的经济建设、对外的各种建交工作都让他感到深深的压力。<br/>	艾默里克相信国家的人民，相信在经历了变革之后的伊修加德迟早会迎来贵族与平民和平共处，不同信仰的人们也能欢聚一堂的美好未来。他不止一次的在国内的公众场合发表这样的演讲，激励和鼓舞着人民的士气，得到了很多人支持的欢呼声。<br/>	这些都让他感到欣慰的同时成为了他的动力。在知道艾因哈特家贴出了向外国召集工匠与劳动力的时候，他同样觉得是一个壮举。闭关锁国已久的伊修加德第一次这么大规模的迎接来自艾欧泽亚其它国家人民的支持，为此他还同议会商议，安排了不少丰厚的奖励给这些为了重建伊修加德而来帮忙的各国人士。<br/>	一切都很完美。尤其是当艾默里克得知自己最亲爱的友人，拯救了自己国家的大英雄也参与了天穹街的重建任务的时候。<br/>        “没想到我们的大英雄竟然也会以工匠的身份重新回来参与天穹街的建设，只可惜我现在不在国内，不然真想同你见一见。”<br/>        艾默里克通过通讯珠，对光发出了问候的消息。隔着通讯珠他也能够听到光所在的环境十分嘈杂，想必他此刻也还在天穹街的工地上。<br/>        “嗯？那等你回来的时候就来见见我吧，我会给你准备一个惊喜的，我尊敬的议长先生。”光透过通讯珠传过来的邀请，让艾默里克有些许躁动，他忍不住对此期待了起来。<br/>        “哦，对了，记得要偷偷的来，别让其他人发现了。”光又补充了一句。<br/>        这是英雄发出的私会邀请！<br/>        艾默里克难以控制的激动起来，他甚至已经开始考虑应该穿什么样的衣服前去了。</p><p>        那一天的光已经完成了一轮物资的上交，拿着到手的那几张票子，表情却已经没有什么兴奋的表情。于他而言，这些许票子能够换得的东西都不值一提，来这里干活也不过是图一些别的乐子。天穹街的建设表面上光鲜得很，但是参与进来一段时间后，光彻底的意识到，这不过是另一场对人民的奴役罢了。能够换取到足够的票子的只有那些有能力的大工匠，而制作换取票子的收藏品则是需要大量的在遥远的国外才能获得的材料物资。而普通的劳动者，他们既没有大工匠的手艺也没有能力去获取材料，但却是在这个工地上最辛苦的人，也是最需要金钱来生存的人。<br/>        光来到这片工地没多久，就成为了受到追捧的工头，没什么别的原因，只是因为他有能力，有钱，而且舍得把钱给那些需要的人赚走。这片工地上的人起初还认为光作为救国大英雄，是个和艾默里克一样高高在上的存在，但没过几天，光却和那些看似粗鄙的没文化的劳动者们打成了一片。<br/>        “爷，今天有兴致不？”<br/>        光正靠在一块未砌完的水泥墙边闭目养神，睁眼便看到一个穿着和自己一样的工匠背心的男人在他边上抛了个眼神，手直接摸上了他的胸口。<br/>        “今天就不操你这个小婊子了，有个珍稀的小可爱送上门。”光略有些粗俗的说着话，往那男人的屁股上揉了两把。<br/>        “嘁，被抢了赚大钱的机会。”那人露出略有些不甘心的表情。<br/>        光从裤兜了掏出一叠票子往那人怀里一塞，露出一个贼坏的表情，说道：“找几个活好的自己玩儿去，懂？”<br/>        那人立刻眉开眼笑的点头，连忙回道：“懂懂懂。”</p><p>        艾默里克最后选择了一套平民的布衣。因为约在了天穹街，如果穿着平时的便服总是会显得格格不入而被人认出来。当光看到尊敬的艾默里克议长大人戴着挡住半张脸的围兜，穿着再普通不过的布衣出现的时候，诧异中显露出了更多的兴奋。<br/>        “这。”<br/>        光主动的和正在四处张望的艾默里克打了声招呼，走到他边上一把拉住他的手就往工地更加偏僻无人的角落里走。<br/>        “好久不见，我的朋友。”见四下无人，艾默里克便扯下了围兜，习惯性的朝光行了一个贵族礼，配上他这身打扮，违和感十足。<br/>        光低低的从喉间发出笑声，他伸手便把艾默里克按在了墙上，因为身高的差距，让他只能一手穿过艾默里克的胳膊下方撑着墙面。<br/>        光抬起头，露出一个痞气的笑容，抬了抬下巴，略有些意味。<br/>        艾默里克看到光下巴上有些略长的胡渣，脸上还有些因为干活留下的脏兮兮的痕迹，与以往时候见到的他完全不同，更加的有男人味。他觉得自己受到了一阵冲击，浑身都酥麻起来。<br/>        “乖，放低一点身，让我亲你嘛。”光见他傻愣愣的没反应，只得开口。<br/>        艾默里克顺从的压低了些许身体，光的气息便扑面而来，混杂着汗水味和灰尘味道的吻，搅动着他跳动得飞快的心。<br/>        “想操你了。”光用布满胡渣的下巴蹭了蹭艾默里克保养的极好的脸，留下些红痕。艾默里克听到他的话，整个人红成一坨熟虾。他小小声的提醒道：“这里，不好吧……”<br/>        “这里很好，能让议长大人好好感受一下，在工地干活的人民们的辛苦。”光一边说着，一遍开始扒下艾默里克的裤子，让他的皮肤一下子暴露在冷冷的空气里。<br/>        光麻利的把手指探到了那小穴处，紧到根本一指都插不进去的感觉让他发出啧的一声，从裤袋里掏出了一瓶什么东西，打开盖子便有一股锈味传来，这是润滑工具用的油，这会儿光也顾不上考虑什么，将那润滑油涂满了手指和那小穴，一用力便探了进去。<br/>        艾默里克发出一声惊呼，他用手搂住光的脖子，立刻努力的克制住自己的声音，怕被人听到。<br/>        “没事，尽管叫，这事在这平常的很，不信你瞧那边？”光用另一只手掰过艾默里克的脸，让他朝不远处已经啪啪啪的进行起活塞运动的人看去。仔细一听，这小小的一片角落里竟然四处都隐约能够听到黏腻的呻吟声和肉体碰撞的啪啪动静。<br/>        “看来议长大人不够体察民情，连工地上劳作的人们平时喜欢什么乐子都不清楚。”<br/>        艾默里克惊讶得瞪大了他那勾人的狐狸眼，内心无比的震撼。还没等他说出些什么，便感觉下体处一阵撕裂般的疼痛。光将自己粗硬的肉棒一举攻进了艾默里克的小穴，重重的顶到了最深处，然后便开始毫不留情的抽插。<br/>        “看我遇到了谁，这不是我们的救国英雄嘛，这是在临幸哪个小婊子？”光的身后传来几个人的调笑声音，艾默里克一阵慌乱，他绝不能让人看到自己的脸。<br/>        光脱下自己的黑背心，拉成一条布条往艾默里克脸上蒙去。艾默里克只觉着眼前一黑，眼睛鼻子都被盖住，鼻翼间是男人厚重的汗水味，让他整个人一滞。<br/>        “是个新来的小可爱，这穴紧得很呢。”光在艾默里克裸露的屁股上连拍了几巴掌，留下一片红痕。<br/>        “有福啊，这皮肤白嫩得紧，看起来还以为是哪家的贵族少爷呢。”<br/>        “倒是真有贵族少爷来过咱工地找乐子的，不过都是些变态，听说会用鞭子抽人。”<br/>        那几人没有散去，反而就在一旁和光闲聊了起来。<br/>        光不紧不慢的操弄着艾默里克，那一开始还生硬得被撕裂出血痕的小穴很快便被操软，又热又滑，吞吃着光的肉棒。<br/>        “英雄大人，您这怎么每次找的人都这么尤物呢。”其中一个男人盯着艾默里克露出的身体，咽了口口水，有些羡慕。<br/>       “嘁，你要有英雄大人这么有本事，谁不争着抢着让你睡，睡完了还能拿到一大笔钱。”一旁的另一个男人奚落着自己的同伴，他的口气中略有些谄媚：“不过，这回您干完了，能给我们享受享受不？”<br/>       互相分享这事在工地常见得很，早前光也经常砸了些票子给工地的工友们一起找乐子，这会儿看来他们想必又是想捡了漏。<br/>       艾默里克不敢说话，他咬住蒙在脸上的黑背心，发出呜呜的声音，疯狂的朝光摇着头。而光则是凑近了艾默里克的耳边，用只有他们两个人的音量说道：“反正他们也看不到，议长大人献身服务国家低层劳动人民，这不是一段可歌可泣的佳话吗？”<br/>       光说着对艾默里克而言残酷无比的话，看着他有些挣扎的态度，又用一扫平时温柔形象的语气威胁道：“还是说，你想被整个伊修加德的人都知道，尊敬的艾默里克议长，是个会在别人身下张开腿的婊子？”<br/>       艾默里克果然放弃了挣扎，他整个人都颤抖起来，光略有些爱抚的摸了摸他的后颈，再次说道：“乖，当个听话的孩子，你会爽到的。”<br/>       说完，光便重重的在那后穴中顶了两下，噗噗的在里边射出了精液。<br/>      “行啊，给你们也爽一爽。”光露出一个十分大度的笑容，他拔出自己的肉棒，看着乳白色的液体从那小小的穴口流出来，转头对那两人说道：“你们连润滑都省了，直接插进去就完事了。”<br/>       那两人也是有些急不可耐的连忙脱了裤子掏出性器，抢着上前，其中一个占了先机，噗嗤一下先把自己的肉棒插进了那流着光的精液的小穴，另一个则是咒骂一句，提着肉棒便往艾默里克嘴巴前送。<br/>       “婊子，张开嘴伺候爷。”那人粗鲁的捏住艾默里克的下巴，伸手想要扯他脸上的遮挡物，艾默里克惊慌的用手按住蒙在脸上的黑背心，下意识的张口想要说话，却不料那充满腥臊味的大肉棒就这么操进了自己的嘴巴里。<br/>       艾默里克的内心近乎崩溃，他想要狠狠的咬断口中这恶心的器物，却不料这时的光却突然在一旁说起了话。<br/>       “小子们，感谢你们伊修加德的艾默里克议长吧，天真可爱的他为了给下层人民一个平等的生活，付出了不少呢。”<br/>       这话显然是和在艾默里克身上的两个男人说的。那两个男人分别笑出了声，仿佛很习惯和光讨论这样的话题了。<br/>       “那我们这不是也听从了伟大的议长大人的决议，在修这破烂街嘛。”<br/>       “我们可是相当的，敬仰，我们伟大的，艾默里克大人！”那个扶住艾默里克的腰不断在他进出后穴的男人有些微喘，几乎是一字一顿的说完这句话，随后便在那后穴中射了出来。<br/>       艾默里克有些恍惚，他口中的肉棒倏的被拔了出来，津液随着那肉棒的离开流下了嘴角，他大口的用嘴巴喘着气，腿再一次被人抬高，后穴再一次被不同的肉棒入侵。<br/>       “呵呵。”光看着被压在脏兮兮的工地墙角，被不同的男人轮流插着后穴的艾默里克，看着他逐渐放弃了挣扎的身体，露出了一个有些嘲讽的笑容。<br/>       光抬起头感觉天上似乎又开始飘落雪花。<br/>       天穹街还在建设中，不断施工的灰尘和工匠们制造东西产生的杂音与污染物让这块地方显得无比的阴沉与冷漠。</p><p>       彼时的弗朗塞尔曾这么对光说过。<br/>       ——请将天穹街现在的样子跟我一起铭记在心中。</p><p>       是混杂着奴役与悲剧的样子呢。</p><p>       ——伊修加德今后会同时带着悲伤与希望前进下去。</p><p>	让那些高高在上的人也感受一下悲伤吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>